In the past, various devices have been developed for explosively opening containers for the purpose of releasing compressed gas in the containers. Rapid release of the gas is necessary where the application of a pressurized container is employed in a safety device such as an air bag for automobiles. The expansion time must be in milliseconds. In order to achieve a sudden release of large volumes of compressed gas, a large opening must be blown to effect substantially instantaneous release of high pressure gas. Noddin U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,752 shows a typical explosive actuated valve sealed by a frangible diaphragm. Moyant U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,925 is also a similar explosive frangible type device. Such typical valves can be used in high pressure systems of 5,000 psi or more and can release gas in less than 2 milliseconds. Typical of various attempts to achieve a stable and reliable system are Maxon U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,313,113 and Hopson 3,191,533. Mechanical devices have also been tried, including a plunger system such as disclosed in McDaniel U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,108.
In the Noddin and Moyant patents, stability of the system is made to rely on tempered glass.
Chute U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,964 proposes a system using an explosive system which can reduce noise but nevertheless is complex and difficult to manufacture and maintain for long periods of time.